


We All Have A Choice

by rockforfrnk



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance
Genre: FTM, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Relationship, Oral Sex, Pro choice activism, Punk Frank Iero, Reporter Gerard, Trans Frank Iero, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, hormonal Frank, one-night stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforfrnk/pseuds/rockforfrnk
Summary: *On Hold*Frank participates in a Pro-Choice March and meets Gerard, who is a reporter covering the march. They hit it off right away and Frank gives into temptation and they have a one-night stand. What will be the outcome of that night? Frank hopes it will be more than just a one-time thing, but it ends up being complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! My fellow writing partner Frnk gave me the idea for this fic. I hope everyone enjoys and please leave any feedback in the comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I just really wanted to post the first part. 
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> xxA

Frank's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror as I fixed up my hair. I was lazy most of the time and didn't bother doing up my mohawk but today I wanted to. I put on my jacket and grabbed my phone and keys. I was headed to a pro-choice march, which was important to me. I think women should always have the right to choose when it comes to birth control and pregnancy.

I’ve been transgender for a big chunk of my life but I have only been Frank for a few years. Recently I got more involved in activism since my friend Jamia convinced me. She was the first one I came out being trans to before I started dressing and going by Frank. We tried dating in High school but I realized I was only attracted to me. 

I quickly walked out of my apartment and downtown where the march was going to happen. Jamia couldn't join me this time around and I didn't care since I do a lot of things solo these days. 

The turn out was great and I saw some familiar faces. Activism will always be a part of my life and to fight for issues that continue to be a part of society.

There was already a lot of people around when I got to the starting point of the march. I took the last couple puffs from my cigarette before I threw it on the ground. 

I noticed an attractive guy who was hanging around where the press was taking pictures, interviewing people and filming footage for the local news. I was going to make it my mission to talk to him if he doesn't get to me first. 

As the march was wrapping up people were everywhere. I got pushed hard and I fell into someone. “Fuck, sorry,” I looked up and it was the attractive guy I seen by the press area earlier.

“No problem,” He smiled at me and know that I was actually close to him I realized how attracted to him I really was. But I pushed that aside for the time being. 

“So are you press?” 

“Yeah, I’m a reporter for the Jersey Journal,” I nodded.

“That’s awesome, man,” I felt a bit awkward but I wanted to talk more to this guy, he seemed pretty interesting. “Do you want to go grab a coffee or something?” I shoved my hands in my pockets since the air was on the cold side.

“I could never turn down coffee, ever. Plus I got everything I need on the story I am going to write for the paper,” He grinned and I nodded.

“There’s a really good diner close to here that I go to a lot. Is it cool if we go there?” 

“That’s sounds great. I’m Gerard by the way,” He smiled.

“I’m Frank,” I smiled back and I grabbed his hand as we got away from the mass of people that came out to the march. 

We walked the short distance to the diner and Gerard held the door open for me. I felt my face heat when he did that. We got a table and I sat across from him at the table the waitress took us to.

“Would you guys like menus?” 

“Sure and two coffees, please,” The waitress nodded and left to get our drinks.

“I don’t usually ask people on random coffee or lunch dates but thanks again for taking up my offer,” I felt my face heat up again and I hoped Gerard didn't notice.

“You’re welcome. I try not to pass on any social things these days. My brother keeps telling me I need to get out more and try meet people. I have the worst luck especially with relationships,” He looked down and I could tell he was also blushing a bit. 

“Yeah, I have no luck with relationships either. So tell me more about yourself?” I smiled.

The waitress brought our drinks and we quickly ordered. Gerard then looked back at me so he could answer my question.

“I’m not all that interesting, to be honest. I love comics and drawing in my spare time. A friend of mine got me the job at the journal. I’m also gay and my last relationship ended a couple of years ago.”

I thought Gerard was adorable and especially how shy he was about himself. “Well, I think you’re interesting,” I smiled. 

I took a sip of my coffee and Gerard did the same. “What do you do for a living, Frank?”

“I work in a friends tattoo shop, and I do guitar lessons as well. I really wanted to be an in a band but that didn't work out so well.”

“I think tattoos are so fucking cool, but I never got one since I hate needles,” he laughed and it was adorable. I can’t believe I’m so attracted to this guy I barely know. But I definitely can’t let him go.

We continued to talk while we ate our food and once we were done the waitress brought the bill. Gerard went to grab it but I stopped him. “Let me pay since I invited you,” I grinned.

“Are you sure?” 

“My treat. You can pay next time,” I winked and took the bill to the counter and paid the waitress. Gerard met me outside as I was lighting up a cigarette.

“So, you want really to see me again?” He lit up a cigarette as well.

“Of course. I’ll give you my number,” I took my phone out of my pocket and he did the same and we exchanged numbers. 

He looked at his watch. “Fuck I got to go and meet my brother. Text me later, yeah?” I nodded.

“Bye, Gerard,” I smiled and watched him hurry down the street and I felt my stomach do flip-flops. That’s the most forward I’ve been with another person in so long and I hope he won’t run away when I tell him I’m trans.

I walked around town and headed home after I started to feel bored. I walked into my apartment and I slipped off my Doc Martens. Since I was home I decided to take my binder off and I got into some comfy clothes. 

Today went way better than I could have ever expected and I looked forward to seeing Gerard again. I laid on the couch and put on Netflix. I got through one movie and was movie was halfway through the second one my phone buzzed on the table. I reached over and grabbed it and looked at the display and I grinned when I read the message.

_Hey Frank It’s Gerard. How’s your evening going?_

_Hey you. It’s going alright just being lazy and watching a movie on Netflix, you?_

_I’m bored out of my mind. My brother couldn't hang out for long since his partner is in town._

_Wanna come over? I know we already hung out but you’re welcome to come over whenever._

_Sure. I’ll be over soon._

I sent him my address and I put my hoodie back on. I decided against putting my binder on again since I had to wash it. I attempted to tidy up my apartment but I gave up. A knock on the door brought me out of my head. 

I opened up the door and there was Gerard. He was wearing a different outfit this time, and he had a similar style to me. He looked so hot at the moment and I tried to push the sexual thoughts away but it was hard since it’s been awhile. I’ve only slept with one guy and it was at a party and didn't mean anything. I don’t do one-night stands but for Gerard, I would make an exception any day.

“Hey, Frank,” I smiled and stepped aside so he could come into my place.

“Hey, Gerard,” he smiled back and I closed the door behind him. “Sorry, my place is kind of a mess right now. I’ve been pretty busy with work lately,” I felt my face heat up a bit because I rarely cared what others thought of me.

“It’s all good,” I took Gerard’s hand and led him to the living room. “Make yourself comfortable. Do you want a drink? I got plenty of beer.”

“Sure,” I nodded and went to the kitchen and grabbed us both a beer. I walked back into the living room and handed Gerard his beer and I took a long sip of mine. 

We put on an old horror movie and I sat beside him on the couch. Throughout the movie, we ended up cuddling which I partly blamed on the alcohol we were drinking. 

Several beers later, and another movie we were both feeling good from the alcohol. “Gee, I fucking like you so much. Would you sleep with a trans man who has a vagina, instead of a dick?” The question was supposed to be a serious one but I ended up giggling at the end.

“You’re fucking awesome, Frank. I don’t care what’s under your clothes,” I nodded and I moved to straddle his waist. 

“I never do one-night stands but fuck I want you so bad,” I rolled my hips into his and I could already feel myself getting wet.

“I’ve been waiting to do this all day,” He pressed his lips to mine and the kiss quickly got heated. I could feel him getting hard and I moved my hips against his. We both let out of moans and our clothes started to come off. 

“Bedroom,” He nodded and I quickly got off his lap and we walked the short distance to my room.

I laid back on the bed and looked up at Gerard, “Get over here,” I smirked and took off my jeans and threw them on the floor. After he did the same, he joined me on the bed and I pulled him close to me.

“I’m gonna keep my shirt on, ok? I fucking hate my tits,” I pushed my shirt up until I just about reached my chest. 

I watched Gerard eye my tats and he looked back up at me. “So fucking hot,” He ran his hands over my skin and quickly removed my boxers and his. He ran a couple fingers along my folds and I moaned at the feeling.

“Need you, C'mon,” He entered two fingers inside me and went down on me with his mouth. I moaned loudly as his tongue met my clit. It’s been too long since I’ve felt this much pleasure from simple foreplay. 

I rolled my head back as Gerard licked my clit and I couldn’t control my moans as my body reacted to his touch. I felt the warmth spread in my lower belly and I knew I wasn't going to last long. “Yes! ah! fuck, Gee…gonna cum!” 

Before I knew it my orgasm hit me hard and my back arched off the bed and the pleasure went through my whole body. I opened my eyes and I watched as Gerard moved his mouth off me and licked his lips.

“You taste so, good,” I moaned at that and pulled him up for a kiss. I didn't care that I tasted myself on his lips. He pulled away from the kiss once we both needed air.

“Condoms?” Fuck I realized I totally didn't have any. I felt my face heat up and I hoped Gerard wouldn't change his mind. The alcohol was not helping me think straight.

“Nope but fuck it. I’m on the pill anyway,” He nodded. “Fuck me into the mattress. Go as rough as you want, I can take it,” I smirked and so did he. 

Gerard wrapped his right hand around his cock and stroked himself a couple times. It was so hot to watch and he definitely had a good looking dick. He pushed my legs further apart and lined up with my entrance before he entered me. I moaned as filled me up and I could not deny this felt so good.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and we quickly got a rhythm going. “Harder I can take!” Gerard nodded and his thrusts were faster and harder. My bed was hitting the wall and we both were sweaty messes. 

“Feels so good around me,” hearing Gerard moan was incredibly sexy. I reached between us to rub my clit but he pushed my hand away and took over. “So close..” I ran my hands down his back and squeezed his ass. 

Before I knew my second orgasm was fast approaching and I moaned loudly I came hard around his cock. It was not as intense as the first go but still felt incredible. I felt Gerard’s thrusts getting choppy and he let out a few curses and moans as he came inside me. 

He rolled off me and laid back on my bed. We were both sweaty and worn out and for a random round of sex, it was so good. Gerard was something and he made me feel different than anyone because I never let anyone see my body this early and especially to go all the way. We shared a couple lazy kisses. It didn't take long for both of us pass out on the bed.

The next morning I woke up and I was alone in bed and I cursed to myself. I got out of bed and put on boxers and a tee-shirt before going to the bathroom. I felt like shit from the alcohol and I actually thought Gerard would stick around but I knew these days that is a lot to ask for.

I got some food and flicked on the tv as I cuddled on the couch and tried to rid myself of this hangover. A few hours later my phone went off and I saw it was a text from Gerard.

_Sorry I left without saying anything. My fucking boss wants me to go to UK and Europe. I’ll let you know when I’m back in the city_

_Ok, talk to you later_

I wonder if that was code for something else so I sighed and hoped I would get to see Gerard again, even if he just wants to be friends. Last night was incredible and I definitely wanted to experience that again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for leaving kudos! Please feel free to leave me any feedback good or bad.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xxA

Frank’s POV

Gerard texted me two weeks ago to let me know he was finally back in Jersey. But I feeling so unsure about things between us. He texted me and we Skyped while he was away and I was really developing feelings for him but we never brought it up. We just talked about things and got to know each other. But this is my downfall I push guys away when I get too close and I still can’t believe how easily I had sex with Gerard.

For the last week, I was feeling so sick and I was throwing up frequently as well. I had a bad stomach so I just figured it was that. I was having a rough day at work and I was swamped with continuous clients. As I was cleaning my station it dawned on me that my period was almost a month late. 

After I left the shop I cursed to myself, “Fuck!” I walked the short distance to the pharmacy and I bought a few pregnancy tests and I hurried back to my apartment. I went straight to the bathroom and peed on both sticks. I laid them on the counter and walked into my room and paced for the time I had to wait. 

Mama, my dog came running towards me. I kneeled down, “Hey mama, we might be adding one more to our little family,” I ran my hand over her back. She followed stayed in my room by my bed.

I looked at the tests and they were both positive. “Shit,” I felt tears come to my eyes and I sat down on the toilet seat and I started to bawl. On shaky legs, I walked back to my room and took my phone out my pocket. I really had to talk to Gerard and I hoped he wasn't still mad at me since I’ve made no effort to see him or talk to him since he has been back.

Hey, I’m sorry I’ve been a dick but I really need to talk to you about something

Ok, I’ll meet you at the diner

See you soon, Frankie

My heart raced when he still used that nickname. My stomach was doing flip-flops and I had to run to the bathroom and throw up before I could leave. After I was finished I attempted to make myself look presentable. I used mouthwash and I put on the tests in my pocket.  
I said goodbye to Mama and I walked to the diner and I wanted a cigarette so bad. But I knew it would just end up making me feel sicker than I already felt at the moment.

I saw Gerard smoking by the entrance to the diner. I took a couple deep breaths and slowly exhaled. I walked over to him and I felt awkward as hell. “Hey, I’m so sorry how I’ve treated you, Gee.”

Gerard put out of his smoke and pulled me in for a hug, which I was surprised about. “I missed you so much. I hope you would come around and I’m sorry if I scared you away by coming on too strong,” I slowly pulled away from our hug.

“You did nothing wrong, Gee. I’m so bad at pushing guys away when we get close and I promise I won’t do that again,” He nodded.

“Wanna get a coffee and we can talk about what’s bothering you,” I nodded and he took my hand we walked inside and got a table. The waitress brought us both a coffee and I sat across from Gerard in the both.

“Ok, so what I’m about to tell you is big,” I looked down at my coffee and I felt his hand reach out for mine.

“Whatever it is I’ll be understanding as I can be,” I nodded and I grabbed the pregnancy test out of my pocket.

“Well, my period is late by almost a month and I took a test. Birth control and I obviously don’t mix,” I looked up at him and I hoped his reaction wouldn't be horrible. It was on the unreadable side.

“We’re having a baby?” A small smile appeared on his adorable face. 

“Yes,” I nervously smiled back. “I’m going to keep it and I understand if this is too much for you right now,” I went to pull my hand back but he held in his.

“Listen, Frank. I know we haven't known each other for that long but I will be here for you,” I nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. I put the test back in my pocket and took a sip of coffee.

“Wanna get out of here? Yours or mine?” I was thankful Gerard didn't storm away and give up on me. Sometimes I just want to give up on myself but now I have more reason to focus on my life and be thankful for all that I have. 

“Let’s go to your place,” He nodded.

“Just as a head I leave in the basement at my parent's place. I had an apartment with my last boyfriend but I gave it up when we broke up.”

“That’s fine, Gee,” I smiled and I sent a quick text to my mom to check on Mama in case I don’t get home from Gerard’s place until late.

“I brought my car. It’s not parked too far,” We walked to his car and I got in. When he started driving I rested a hand on his leg and took my hand in his. 

We arrived a decent sized home and I got out of Gerard’s car. I felt so nervous and part of me hoped his parents wouldn't be around. He took my hand and led me inside and we appeared to be alone. He took me down to the basement and closed the door behind us. 

“Nice room, Gee,” I looked at all the comics and art he had around his room, and the random artwork which was so good.

“Thanks, Frankie,” I smiled and that nickname sent a shiver down my spine. Gerard is affecting me in ways I never thought I’d feel from another person.

“You’re welcome,” I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I got on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his. It took him a minute to kiss back and he pulled me closer. I ran my hands along his lower back. I slowly deepened the kiss and I remembered how good it was the night we slept together.

Gerard’s ran his hands along my neck and to my hair, which I desperately needed to cut but I’ve been really lazy lately. I moaned softly into the kiss and once we needed air we pulled away from each other. 

We locked eyes and I wondered what Gerard was thinking. “When I was away all I could think about was the chemistry we have,” my heart sped up at Gerard’s words and it made me feel guilty about how I acted.

“Me too, Gee. I’m really sorry how I acted and I can’t deny the chemistry we have. I know we are kind of doing things backward but I want this to be more than just a casual thing,” I felt my face heat up.

“I feel the same, Frankie. I want to be yours and I still can’t believe I am going to be a dad,” I smiled at that and he rested his hand on my still flat stomach and I kissed him again.

“I’m all yours, Gee,” He smiled and I ran a hand along his cheek. 

“How about we watch a movie and eat way too much popcorn,” I giggled at that and followed Gee upstairs where we got the popcorn ready and got some drinks.

I had my arms wrapped around Gerard’s waist from behind and I heard a voice I didn't recognize. 

“Gee, who is that?” I moved away from Gerard as he turned around. 

“Oh, hey, Mikey. This is Frank, he is my partner,” I smiled at that. I was hoping he wouldn't just introduce me as a friend or something.

“Nice to meet you, man,” Gerard’s brother looked familiar., I’ve probably seen him at local shows.

“So how long have you guys been dating? Gerard didn't mention he was seeing anyone.”

“We’ve known each other for a couple months but we just officially started dating,” I smiled and ran my hand over Gerard’s lower back. 

I was glad Gerard didn't say anything about me being trans or the pregnancy. That was talk for another day.

“Awesome, Gee. I’m meeting Ray in a bit, have fun,” He grinned.

“Sorry about that. He always gets nosy when I start seeing someone, especially if he doesn't know them beforehand,” I nodded.

“It’s fine, Gee. We will tell about me being trans and the pregnancy another time, ok?” I spoke softly. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” I smiled at that and kissed his lips lightly. The popcorn was finally done cooking and we grabbed two cans of coke and walked into the living room. The house definitely had interesting decor compared to my plain apartment. 

“What are we going to watch, Gee?”

“In the mood for something scary?” I nodded and he went scrolled through Netflix and picked the Conjuring.

I cuddled up to his side and we dug into the big bowl of popcorn. I tried to stay focused on the movie but I got distracted. I ran my hand along Gerard’s thigh and slowly moved it towards his crotch. I started placing feather-like kisses on his exposed neck. I smirked when he let out a small moan. I ran my tongue on the shell of his ear, “Mm like that baby?” 

“Yeah, let’s move this to my room,” I nodded and got off the couch and I left the bowl to the table. Gerard quickly tuned off Netflix. I followed him downstairs and he locked the door behind us.

He lightly pressed me against the door and kissed me hard. I grabbed his ass and pulled him closer to me until I felt his body pressing into my boobs. They were so sore so I haven't been using my binder. Now that I’m pregnant, I need to stop binding and I knew Gerard would understand since he doesn't care what my body looks like. 

I pulled away from the kiss, “too many fucking clothes,” He nodded and pulled off his shirt and I pulled off my hoodie, which I only had a tee-shirt underneath so my boobs were more noticeable. They weren't huge but they were only going to get bigger which sucks. Right now my body felt like it was on fire so this was it, Gerard was going to see me completely naked while sober. I took a deep breath and I pulled off my tee-shirt and Gerard looked surprised for a moment.

“Frankie.. so fucking beautiful,” He kissed me again and we moved closer to the bed. It didn't take long for us to be completely naked. I pushed Gerard lightly onto the bed and straddled his hips. His hands roamed my body and this time around I wanted to take my time and enjoy this moment. 

I kissed along his jaw and neck and moved lower. I licked his nipple and hearing him moan went right to my already heated core. I kissed down his stomach until I reached his cock and I looked up at him.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Gee,” I licked along the side of his cock and licked up the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip. I took more of his length in my mouth and his moans gave me encouragement to make him amazing.

“Fuck, Frank if you keep that up I’ll cum too early,” I pulled off his cock and smirked. I wiped the spit and pre-cum mixed off my lips. 

“Your moans are so sexy, baby,” I leaned up and pressed my lips to his and he deepened the kiss and he quickly changed our position. He was now on top of me and his hands explored my heated skin. He ran his hands over my sensitive nipples and I moaned into the kiss. He ran his hand lower until I felt him run a finger along my folds.

“So wet for me, Frankie,” I moaned when he licked my juices off his fingers. 

“I don’t need foreplay, Gee. Just need you inside me,” He nodded and spread my legs further apart. He entered into me and I moaned as he filled me up. It had been over a month since we had sex the first time and my body quickly adjusted once again to his size.

Gerard took his time with me and I enjoyed having sex at a slower pace and this time was perfect. I loved rough sex as well but right now this is what I needed. We both reached our climaxes and we both sweaty. He pulled out and I cuddled his side and he pulled the sheets over our bodies.

“That was perfect, Frank. I swear no one has ever made me feel the way you do,” I smiled and ran my hand over his chest. 

“I feel the same, Gee,” We shared a soft kiss before we decided to take a nap.


End file.
